


burning bright, right til the end

by frootwyn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Very fluffy, Wayhaught - Freeform, fluff central, no smut sorry, short but sweet, soft shit, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootwyn/pseuds/frootwyn
Summary: this is just a collection of wayhaught oneshots because i feel like there should be more oneshot books. these oneshots are going to be pretty short, mainly because i just write them for fun for my group chat. if i ever have the time when i'm not writing holding out for a hero, i will update this, but this won't have a set update schedule. also, there won't be any smut here, just a forewarning. this is all going to be some soft shit. most of these plots are gonna come from my group chat, too, so credits to them lol. also, i just write these for fun so don't expect holding out for a hero level writing.





	1. thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole invites Waverly to stay the night since there's a storm coming. She wants to hang out, but she may also just need the comfort of someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: not as advanced in writing as holding out for a hero! these are more for fun and practice, so i worry less about longevity.

Nicole sat bored at her desk, anticipating for the day to end. She sifted through emails, sighing as she rested a head in her hand. The day had been painfully slow, and she hadn’t had many local cases to look over. Lonnie had taken a call or two throughout the day, and for once, Purgatory was just a normal town with normal people. Nicole didn’t realize how much she’d hate that. 

An alert sounded on her phone, and she quickly turned to look at it. It wasn’t a text, but she recognized the sound as a weather alert. Thunderstorm. 

She picked up her phone as her mind darted to Waverly, deeming it the perfect opportunity for a night in together. She dialed her girlfriend’s number and held the phone to her ear, chewing on her lip as she awaited a reply. 

“Hey, baby, what’s up?” Waverly answered, immediately bringing a smile to Nicole’s face at the sound of her voice. 

“Well, there’s a thunderstorm coming tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over, spend the night at my place, and we can watch movies or something.” She suggested, “If you want to, of course.”

“Of course I want to, silly,” Waverly replied, already starting to pack up a few things as she spoke, “What time should I be there?”

“I get off in ten minutes, so I should be back at mine for about 5:30. You can go however early or however late you want, you have a key.” Nicole started to put papers back in their designated places, wanting to leave as soon as she could. She loved her job, but she also loved Waverly and spending time with her. 

“Cool,” Waverly smiled, “See you then, love.”

“See ya,” Nicole hung up and continued to clean up her papers from the day. 

Waverly threw her bag over her shoulder, one that didn’t hold too many items being that she had quite a few things already at Nicole’s. She grabbed her phone and started heading out, not without being stopped by Wynonna. 

“Hey, where are you off to?” The older Earp asked, usually tagging along with Waverly wherever she went. 

“Nicole’s,” Waverly smiled just thinking about it. Even after a year of being together, she still got so excited to spend time with Nicole. 

“Oh, well,” Wynonna shrugged, “Have fun. Not too much.” She winked, causing Waverly to roll her eyes. 

“Sure,” She scoffed and started to walk out again. 

“Be safe!” Wynonna shouted. 

“Yeah, you too!” Waverly walked out to her red Jeep, already seeing the clouds start to pile in. It was better that she left for Nicole’s now while it wasn’t raining, so that it was safer on the road. 

She arrived to Nicole’s before Nicole got there, so she let herself in and kicked off her shoes by the door before plopping down on the couch. There were about ten minutes before Nicole said she would be home. 

While those ten minutes were passing, Waverly had gone up to Nicole’s room and took a PSD hoodie to wear, one that she would probably fall asleep in that night. She was notorious for taking one of Nicole’s hoodies or shirts each time she came, but when she brought them back, they were washed and folded. 

“Waves?” Nicole called as she walked in, shaking off her jacket and starting to untie her shoes. She was bent down untying them, a bit surprised when Waverly ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Hey,” The brunette smiled in greeting, bent down with Nicole, who hadn’t heard her coming due to her quiet footsteps that her unicorn socks allowed her to make. 

Nicole pulled off one boot and moved to the next, Waverly giving her a quick kiss in between, which turned her cheeks the same color as her hair. She looked back down at her shoelaces, catching eye of the socks Waverly had on. She chuckled at the amount of sparkles and color on them, then at the single little pom-pom hanging off the back of each one. “Nice socks.”

“You like them?” Waverly smiled, admiring them herself, “They’re new.”

“Love ‘em.” Nicole got off her second boot and stood up, Waverly joining. She started to make her way up to her room, to which Waverly followed closely behind, her hand wrapped around Nicole’s. 

“How was your day?” She asked as they walked in, sitting on the bed while Nicole picked out a different outfit to change into. 

“Boring,” Nicole started to unbutton her uniform shirt, quickly throwing on an old band tee afterwards. She then changed out her uniform pants and into shorts, decidedly keeping on her black socks from before. 

“Mine too,” Waverly replied, “Not anymore, though.”

“Same here,” Nicole smiled, then noticing the familiarity of Waverly’s hoodie, “Nice jacket, where’d you get it?” She laughed, “Also, are you cold, babe? I can turn the heat up.”

“I’m fine,” Waverly moved to her usual spot on Nicole’s bed, “If I needed the heat up, I would’ve done it while you were gone.” She told her, “Just like wearing your clothes.”

“I can see that,” Nicole admired the way she looked in her hoodie that was a bit too big on her in the most adorable way. “Anyway,” She sat next to Waverly, “Any movies you feel like watching? Or should we binge The Office again and eat snacks.”

“The Office.” Waverly responded, “Can we eat popcorn and put m&m’s in it?” 

“Of course. You put it on, and I’ll fix us that popcorn,” She pressed a kiss to Waverly’s temple before sliding off the bed and walking downstairs. She started to pop two bags of popcorn (one at a time), then grabbing a small bag of m&m’s to put in the bowl when she finished. In the meantime, she ate a few of them, but was sure to save a bunch, just like Waverly liked. She remembered when Waverly introduced her to putting m&m’s in the popcorn, something that she thought was quite silly before. Now, it was tradition for the both of them. 

The popcorn finished and she poured both bags into the bowl, shaking the m&m’s in and making sure it was mixed up well. She walked back up and already heard the theme song of The Office playing as she walked in. Her and Waverly were up to season 4, and they didn’t watch a single episode apart. 

“Thank you, babe,” Waverly put the bowl in her lap as Nicole sat next to her, then gave her a kiss in thanks. 

They pulled away with smiles, then situating themselves under the covers as the rain started to pour outside. Nicole had turned of the light on her way in, so she reached and turned off the lamp as well. Waverly turned and leaned against Nicole, settling her head on her chest and concluding she was comfortable. Nicole wrapped one arm around Waverly and used the other to snack on the popcorn with. She mindlessly played with Waverly’s hair, which calmed her as well as her girlfriend. The thunder started to boom outside, Nicole tensing with each one. She was thankful to have Waverly with her. 

As the bowl of popcorn and m&m’s emptied, Nicole set it aside then wrapped both arms around Waverly, resting her head against the brunette’s. She was exhausted now, but the thunder outside was keeping her up, not allowing her to peacefully lay there. She looked down and Waverly was already near asleep on her chest, eyes just falling shut. 

Nicole kissed the top of her head and found the remote, turning the television off before laying down, careful not to wake Waverly below her. Waverly’s head stayed atop Nicole’s chest, arm now draped over the redhead’s waist. She adjusted herself just slightly so nuzzle her nose against Nicole’s neck, then falling back into peace and stillness. 

Nicole remained awake, noticing the thunder was getting even louder outside. She tensed up a bit more, knowing the storm was right above them, and the lightning wasn’t far away. She counted the seconds in between her room lighting up and the boom of thunder that would come afterwards. She counted the seconds over the next half hour, the seconds growing to be down to one. The lightning and thunder were nearly in sync. 

Nicole found herself holding Waverly a bit tighter. She would try to shut her eyes and fall asleep, but she always got a bit too frightened to do so. 

Waverly groaned a bit below her, shifting in her embrace. “Nicole,” She rasped, picking her head up to look at her, “Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“Just… can’t.” Nicole answered, “... Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I was,” Waverly put her head on the pillow, rather than on Nicole, “And I know  _ you _ weren’t. What’s up?” She grabbed Nicole’s hand, gently rubbing her thumb over the top of it. 

“The thunder is pretty loud.” Nicole winced as another strike of lightning lit up the room, bracing herself for the thunder coming right after. 

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly propped her head up on her hand, “Are you scared of thunderstorms?” 

Nicole stayed silent.

“You, Nicole Haught, who hikes up mountains for fun,” Waverly teased, “Scared of a bit of thunder?”

“Yeah. And what about it?” Nicole didn’t look at Waverly, not wanting to feel like more of a wimp than she already felt. 

“Awww, baby,” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole, her head resting right next to hers on the pillow. She placed a kiss on her cheek, “You’re cute.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a word for it, but whatever you say.” Nicole retaliated. 

“It’s just kind of endearing,” Waverly placed a kiss on her forehead before tightening her grip a bit more, pulling Nicole close to her. 

“Sure,” Nicole made herself comfortable in Waverly’s arms, partly shielding her face from any more pity kisses. 

“I’m just trying to comfort you, babe,” Waverly said, “Now get to sleep. It’ll all be fine in the morning. You’re safe inside.” She ran a hand through Nicole’s hair and shut her eyes. 

Nicole let her eyes shut as well, “Goodnight, Waves.”

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuuu for reading. idk what else to say except follow me on twitter for some dumb shit lol @draghaught


	2. holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If anyone else leaves, I swear,” Waverly sighed, “I swear I’ll die. Especially you.” Her eyes flickered upwards for a moment, but were quick to fall back down, watching her hand twist around the bottom of Nicole’s sweater, toying with the fabric.
> 
> “I will never, ever leave you.” Nicole affirmed, her tone serious yet in a calming way, one that sent a wave of security through Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS 302 SPOILERS! 
> 
> sorry if i make you sad. i made me sad, too.

“Should I be more like you? Huh? Rigid and Unfeeling?” Waverly’s blood boiled. She already couldn’t stand that she just couldn’t cope, that she was breaking by the second, but she couldn’t fully burst because she had to stay strong for Wynonna. Her fists clenched over the top of the chair she was standing behind, knuckles turning visibly white. Nicole caught eye of the grip, debating whether or not to stand now and comfort Waverly, or wait until a better time. 

Waiting ended up being the best option. 

Doc’s hand impacted his glass, sending it flying against the wall. It broke into a million little shards, and the sound etched itself into Waverly’s head. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling like a kid again, running from Ward and his beer bottles. It wasn’t the first time she had been the cause of a broken glass. 

Wynonna turned for a moment to see where the noise came from, eyes still glassy. She was too numb to even defend her sister. She turned back around and looked at her lap. 

“Is that enough feeling for you?” Doc said calmly, glaring at Waverly once her eyes reopened. The younger Earp immediately took in the only breath she could manage, a sharp, ragged inhale, before she darted for the stairs. Nicole quickly got up and went after her, not saying a word to Doc or even looking at him as she brushed past his cold shoulder. She caught up with Waverly mid-staircase and set her hand on Waverly’s back, causing the brunette to slow her steps just a bit as she walked the rest of the way to her room. Nicole’s touch reminded her of the present, and that she wasn’t being chased by Ward. 

“Hey,” Nicole said calmly as they walked into Waverly’s room. She slowly closed the door and leaned against it, “You’re okay.” She knew of Waverly’s wretched memories of her father, and she could tell that was something on her mind on top of the overall situation at hand. Going to sit on the bed, she wrapped her arms around Waverly, who immediately settled in Nicole’s embrace. The pair laid against upright pillows, slowing their breathing. 

Waverly turned to lay on her side so her head was rested right atop Nicole’s chest, forehead resting against her neck. Her arms were wrapped around Nicole’s waist, holding tightly. She was afraid that if she let go, the comfort would fleet, and she couldn’t bare to let go of her temporary solacement. 

Nicole brought one hand up to Waverly’s head, softly running it through her hair over and over again. She knew it would at least physically calm both of them down, giving them both the time to breathe. Nicole wanted to talk, but she wasn’t going to just yet. She knew the time that Waverly needed to rest before she spoke up. 

So they laid there, Nicole’s hand still in Waverly’s hair, and Waverly’s arms still secured around Nicole’s waist. She had the edge of Nicole’s sweater in her hand, fidgeting with it so she could release some anger and sadness in her movements. She felt relaxed around Nicole, though, like she didn’t have anyone to hold up but herself. Dolls’ last words to her were that she needed to be strong for Wynonna, that Wynonna would need her so badly in the coming times. She had to fulfill those words. They were all she could think about since they left his mouth. 

She wasn’t around Wynonna now, though. Now, she was with someone who she could let her guard down with, someone who she could cry around and mourn around without feeling like she’s disappointing Dolls. The last thing she’d want to do was disappoint him, the man who had become such a stable brotherly figure in her life, who she couldn’t even bare the thought of losing. 

Nicole heard Waverly sniffle before she dug her face into Nicole’s neck, letting out a muffled whimper. She hid her face there, letting out everything she’d had to hold in around everyone else. Nicole was the only one who knew that she cried every night since. Nicole was the only one who would hold her as she cried, letting her know that it was okay and she didn’t have anything to blame herself for. 

“It’s okay,” Nicole said softly, cradling Waverly’s head as she felt her hot tears roll down her neck, seeping into her sweater. “You’re okay, Waves. I’ve got you.” She stroked her hair, her heart wrenching at the sounds of Waverly’s cries, and at the desperate hold that Waverly still had on her. 

“First Mama,” Waverly started, sniffling as she tried to slow her own cries, “Then Willa, then Daddy, then Wynonna, then Curtis, then Shorty, now...” She moved her face out of Nicole’s neck, head rested comfortably back on her chest, “Now Dolls. Everyone is going to leave.”

“I’m sorry, Waverly, I really am. It’s horrible.” Nicole didn’t know what to say to comfort Waverly. Another person she loved left her, and it’s not like Nicole can say it won’t happen again because who’s to say that it won’t? All she could do was hold her, and hope that the physical comfort helped, even in the slightest. 

“If anyone else leaves, I swear,” Waverly sighed, “I swear I’ll die. Especially you.” Her eyes flickered upwards for a moment, but were quick to fall back down, watching her hand twist around the bottom of Nicole’s sweater, toying with the fabric.

“I will never, ever leave you.” Nicole affirmed, her tone serious yet in a calming way, one that sent a wave of security through Waverly. 

The brunette nodded and sighed, “Let’s hope you don’t get taken from me then.” Waverly slipped a finger through a stitch in the sweater, tears blurring her vision again, “Like Dolls.” She pushed them back. She couldn’t cry again when Wynonna was just downstairs. She couldn’t cry when she hoped that Wynonna would come up and check on her, but she couldn’t ask nor expect her to do that. 

Waverly needed to boost her own spirits again. She couldn’t bare crying and crying without getting a laugh in, and now that she was with Nicole, she didn’t have to worry about a glass being thrown if she tried to cope by laughing. She looked up at her, “So many men keep getting taken from me. I guess it’s good I’m with you, right?” She forced a chuckle, but smiled genuinely when Nicole looked back down at her.

“I guess so,” Nicole managed a smile, giving Waverly a kiss on the forehead. 

“Jokes aside, I’m glad I’m with you.” Waverly placed her head back down, “I don’t know what I would do without you. Especially now.” She continued to toy with Nicole’s sweater, gently playing with the stitches. Her short seconds of laughter didn’t do much to help her mood. 

“I’m glad I’m with you, too, Waves.” Nicole placed another kiss on her head before resting her own head there, still holding Waverly protectively close. “And I’ll forever be thankful for that.” Nicole decided not to change the subject back to the incident, knowing that Waverly was purposefully going off topic so she could distract herself. As long as Nicole heard Waverly’s voice, though, she knew she was okay. She would listen to her talk about anything. 

Waverly was finally breathing steady and barely sniffling anymore, right up until she tugged a bit too hard at Nicole’s sweater and ripped a tiny hole in it. She gasped and sat up, holding that part of the sweater in her hands as she began to cry again, not able to hold herself together for anything. 

“Baby, what is it?” Nicole asked, sitting up to look at what Waverly was crying over. 

“Your sweater,” Waverly sniffled, “I ruined it.” She clenched it in her hand, as if it would magically patch itself back together. 

“No,” Nicole shook her head, “It’s totally fine. I don’t mind.” She rubbed Waverly’s back, finding it hard not to cry herself over how broken Waverly was, and over her own sadness about Dolls’ death, and her own conflict with the Cult of Bulshar. 

“It’s not fine, Nicole,” Waverly felt like she’d ruined enough things. “This was your favorite sweater.”

“And it still is,” Nicole comforted, pulling Waverly into a hug. She stayed sat up as Waverly cried into her chest and stroked her hair again. “It’s barely noticeable, and I tuck that part in anyway. If anything, I love it even more now.”

“You’re just saying that.” Waverly replied, with a hint of anger that no one was being completely honest with her, even her own girlfriend, just for the sake of protecting her. 

“I’m not,” Nicole corrected, “I promise you that. I love it more now because you gave it some character. And now, whenever we lay like this again, you know exactly what part of the sweater to play with in order to calm yourself down.” Nicole kept her voice from wavering as she spoke, but she could use a cry just as much as Waverly. She would stay strong, though. It wasn’t like her and Waverly hadn’t cried together before. 

Waverly was silent for a few long seconds, just appreciating every word Nicole had said and thinking about how she always said the right things. She calmed down, but kept her face in Nicole’s chest, actually enjoying the feeling of being hugged so close. It made her feel safe, and that was everything she needed right now. “Thank you, Nicole. I love you.” 

A soft smile grazed Nicole’s face, “I love you, too, Waves. Always.” 

A few heavy footsteps started coming up the stairs. Waverly tensed as she pulled from Nicole’s embrace, eyes wide as she waited for Doc to storm in with another glass in his hand, threatening to smash it. She backed against Nicole in the slightest, just needing to be touching her so she felt safer. 

The door opened and Waverly held her breath only to find that it was Wynonna, whose eyes were still heavy and glossed. The older Earp surged forward and wrapped Waverly in a hug, “I’m sorry.”

Waverly shook her head, “You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” She hugged Wynonna back, resting her head over her sister’s shoulder as she sat next to her. 

Wynonna pulled one arm off Waverly and wrapped it around Nicole, who joined the much needed hug between the three of them. They were all quiet, just absorbing the comfort of each other, and the safety they all felt with one another. Wynonna appreciated all that Nicole had done for everyone, especially knowing that she greatly comforted Waverly just moments before. Nicole was family, Wynonna just didn’t display her love verbally. Nicole picked up on it, though, hence why the hug was so full of love and people who genuinely wanted to support and help each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @draghaught for some bullshit


	3. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waverly and nicole have a five year old daughter called josie, and this is the thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for any typos ! i usually reread these things like 4389573489 times before posting but i only read over this like four times

6 am, another early morning. 

Nicole’s alarm sounded off and she was brought out of her sleep, silently groaning as she reached over to her phone, tapping the screen repeatedly until it shut off. Her eyes opened and she was met with the vision of her wife’s brown hair, cascading down her own chest and onto the bed they shared. The hardest part of every morning was having to leave that beautiful vision, knowing she won’t get it again until tomorrow. 

Nicole started to try to wiggle her way out of Waverly’s grip, but it seemed that the alarm had woken the brunette, too, and she was holding Nicole tighter as she tried to slip out of bed. Both her arms wrapped tight around Nicole’s waist, and she nuzzled her face more into Nicole’s chest, tucking her head under the redhead’s chin. 

“Waves…” Nicole rested her head against Waverly’s, “I have work, baby.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Waverly mumbled, despising the fact that she couldn’t stay here wrapped up in Nicole’s arms even longer. 

“I wish I could, I really do,” Nicole brought a hand to Waverly’s head, running her fingers through her hair, just once so she wouldn’t get too comfortable again. “How about I wake Josie up this morning? You can stay in and sleep a little more.”

“Oh, Nicole,” Waverly reluctantly brought herself up, looking down at her wife, “You’re the best for offering, but you know I just wanted to stay in here so I could cuddle you, right?” Waverly smiled softly, stroking the side of Nicole’s face with one hand, then letting it fall to play with the ends of her hair. 

Nicole nodded, “I want to stay in here for the same reasons, but duty calls.” She found Waverly’s hand with her own, intertwining their fingers. 

“I know,” Waverly pouted, her voice still raspy with sleep, “Don’t let me keep you from that. Go on and get dressed, I’ve got Josie.” 

Nicole sat up, “I’ll be back later, and I am all yours.” 

“Silly, you’re always all mine.” Waverly brought her lips to Nicole’s, savoring those few long seconds before they’d have to actually start the day. After one long kiss, Waverly pecked her lips one last time before she got out of bed, and she watched her enter the bathroom to get ready. 

In the meantime, Waverly, still in pajamas, got up and walked to the kitchen, starting breakfast for the three of them. She put on some music quietly, and went about her current job without making too much noise. The last thing she’d want in the morning was a grumpy five year old who was woken up too early. 

She danced a bit amongst herself, swiftly getting through breakfast within about thirty minutes, not forgetting to fix a cup of tea for her and Nicole. As she turned with the rhythm of the song, she was met with a pair of soft brown eyes looking down at her, causing her to jump. 

“Nicole,” She exhaled after a sharp intake of breath, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Nicole chuckled before leaning in and giving her another lengthy kiss, “Thank you for breakfast this morning.”

“No need to thank me, baby.” Waverly replied full heartedly, “I also packed your lunch, but if you want, you can forget it here so I can bring it to you later.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Nicole chuckled, kissing Waverly’s forehead before sitting at the table with breakfast. 

By 7, a small patter of footsteps made their way into the kitchen, footsteps that Waverly recognized as the not happy ones. She turned around and saw Josie walking towards her, one of Nicole’s PSD shirts hanging nearly all the way to her ankles and off her right shoulder. She was quite attached to that one shirt, it making her feel more like Nicole, who she wanted to be just like. 

“Good morning, love,” Waverly bent down and opened her arms up, Josie running into them and resting her head on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Jojo,” Nicole got up from the table and walked over to her wife and daughter, bending down with them. “Not so much of a  _ good _ morning, is it?” She chuckled, sharing a look with Waverly. 

“Did I wake you up?” Waverly asked, feeling bad if she did. 

Josie shook her head.

“Just woke up on your own?” She questioned. 

Josie nodded and reached one arm out towards Nicole, wanting attention from her but not wanting to bring her face out of Waverly’s shoulder. 

“Come see, little one,” Nicole took Josie into her arms and lifted her up, feeling a small pair of legs wrap around her as tight as the arms around her. Josie stuffed her face in Nicole’s neck, trying to find enough comfort to sleep again, but not finding any. 

Nicole looked back toward the clock, seeing that there was about an hour until she had to leave. Usually, she would arrive to work early, but if she left in an hour, she’d still be on time. “How about your Mama and I help you get back to sleep?” She asked. 

Waverly looked up at Nicole, lifting an eyebrow in questioning. Nicole nodded towards Josie’s room as they all made their way there. She laid down with Josie on the bed, Waverly lying down on the other side of Nicole. Both brunettes had their heads on either side of Nicole’s chest, and Waverly put her arm over Nicole’s torso, then bringing it to lay over Josie as well. 

“Comfy?” Nicole asked, a question aimed at Josie. 

“Yep,” Waverly answered contently, happy to have more time with her girls before they all had to leave for the day. 

Nicole laughed lightly, “How about you, Josie?” 

Not receiving an answer, she figured that her daughter was already drifting off, breathing slow and burying herself as much as she could in Nicole’s embrace. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and enjoyed the comfortable silence, fighting the urge to fall asleep with Josie. 

“Thanks for staying a little longer,” Waverly whispered, warmth enveloping her body as she relaxed into Nicole. 

“My pleasure,” Nicole rested her head against Waverly’s, using all her power not to let her eyes fall shut. 

Waverly sighed contently, closing her eyes as she felt Nicole start to play with her hair, luring her to sleep. 

In 55 minutes and counting, Nicole had both Waverly and Josie in a deep sleep atop her chest, and it pained her to have to leave them. She carefully slipped her arm out from underneath the both of them, which only caused them both to grip tighter on to her. 

“Gosh, Josie, you are just like your Mama.” Nicole slipped out of the bed and covered the two back up with the covers, watching as Waverly moved closer to Josie to hold her, then falling right back into a deeper sleep. 

Nicole kissed them both on the temple before quietly exiting, anticipating when she’d get to see them again. 

 

—

 

“Hey,” Waverly smiled as she walked into Nicole’s office, carrying lunch in one hand and Josie on her hip. 

“Hello,” Nicole replied in surprise, not expecting Josie to be with Waverly, “Isn’t she supposed to be at school?”

“Well, turns out she was grumpy this morning because she was sick, not because she hates mornings.” Waverly placed Nicole’s lunch on her desk, and gave her a quick kiss. Josie then reached for Nicole, so Waverly set her down on her lap. The five year old tucked her head under Nicole’s chin, just like how Waverly does. 

“Aww,” Nicole held her daughter close, “What’s up?” 

“Her throat hurts, and she’s got a fever, hence the no talking.” Waverly took a seat on Nicole’s desk, “I’m taking her to the doctor tomorrow, don’t worry.” 

“Well, someone is getting extra spoiled when we get home,” Nicole looked down at Josie, who had a small smile on her face as she toyed with the bottom of Nicole’s tie. 

“Me?” Waverly teased, scrunching her face up and cocking her head to the side. 

Nicole laughed, “Sure, baby. You, too.” 

“And until then, Josie, Mama’s going to spoil you at home while we wait for Mommy to get off work, yeah?” Waverly told her, Josie nodding in response. 

“We can nap together?” Josie asked, her voice a bit more frail than usual.

Waverly nodded, “Of course.”

They spent a few more minutes visiting with Nicole before they had to leave, having to give Nicole time to actually work. Waverly gave her wife a kiss goodbye before walking out holding Josie again. 

 

—

 

Back at home, Josie held Waverly’s hand as they walked in and hung up their coats, then kicked off their shoes. 

“We can go in you and Mommy’s room?” Josie asked, looking up at Waverly. 

Waverly nodded and walked them both in, helping Josie up onto the bed. 

“Mommy’s jacket.” Josie pointed to the hoodie in the closet, to which Waverly got it out and put it on her. It was much too big, but Josie loved wearing Nicole’s things. 

Kissing her forehead, Waverly got in next to Josie and (both being quick to fall asleep) within thirty minutes they were both asleep. 

 

—

 

“Hey, I’m home,” Nicole walked in after quite a late shift, seeing Waverly on the couch watching cartoons with Josie. 

“Hey!” Waverly stood up and paced over to Nicole, pressing their lips together for a few short seconds, “How was your day, cutie?” 

“Pretty average, for once. How was your nap?” Nicole bent down as Josie walked up to hug her, then picked her up. 

“Good,” Waverly helped Nicole out her coat, “Wish you were there.” She pouted, letting her hand glide along the collar of Nicole’s shirt. 

“Well, I just need a minute to change and I will be yours,” She set Josie down, “And yours.” She started walking back to her and Waverly’s room, Waverly following close behind and shutting the door behind them. 

“Josie wouldn’t nap without your hoodie,” Waverly started helping Nicole unbutton her shirt and take her tie off. “She loves you so much.” She booped Nicole’s nose. “So do I.”

Nicole’s cheeks flushed pink as she threw her shirt to the side, “I love you both, too.” She grabbed a t-shirt out the closet, “So much.” She threw it over her head and changed out her work pants into a pair of shorts.

“And you have spoiled us both so much today,” Waverly set her hands on Nicole’s hips, “So it’s my turn to spoil both of you.” She gave Nicole yet another long kiss, then pinched her cheek before walking them both out. 

“Jojo, it’s bedtime.” Waverly called Josie over and walked into her bedroom, laying on the bed with her. Nicole went to let the two of them lay on her like in the morning, but Waverly got in between the two of them and pulled both of them to lay down. Nicole, reluctant at first, laid her head on Waverly’s chest as Josie took up the other side. 

Waverly gave both of them a kiss on the head, “Goodnight, my loves.”

“Night, Mama. Night, Mommy.” Josie reached for Nicole’s hand then shut her eyes, falling asleep quickly in the comfort and safety of both her mothers. 

 

—

 

In about an hour, Waverly nudged Nicole’s head with her nose, “You awake, Nic?” She whispered. 

Nicole nodded, “Yeah.” She whispered back, not wanting to wake Josie, who was fast asleep in front of her. 

“Wanna head to bed?” 

Nicole nodded once more as they both carefully slipped out and quietly crept back to their room, climbing into their own bed together. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole and pulled her close, Nicole’s head in Waverly’s neck. She wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and shut her eyes again, the previous warmth taking back over. 

“Goodnight, Nicole. I love you.” Waverly kissed the top of her head. 

“Night, Waves. I love you, too.” Nicole nestled herself a bit further into Waverly’s embrace before letting herself fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so mushy and it made me feel lonely dsjkhdskj


End file.
